


All They Need: Wolfstar Fanfiction

by Evyione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Bittersweet, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Romance, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evyione/pseuds/Evyione
Summary: Summary: Remus needs Sirius. But will he understand?Warning: AngstPairing: Sirius x Remus, WolfstarA/N: I hope Potterheads out there will like it! And thank you to @jennandblitz (tumblr) for Beta-ing it (if that is a word)!A/N 2: I also made a Reader insert version of it named "All they need: Sirius x Reader Fanfiction"! Please go check it out!Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros Company. I only own the story.





	All They Need: Wolfstar Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first Wolfstar fanfiction

Ever since James and Lily's death, ever since Peter's betrayal, Sirius and Remus have been living together. But not in the way everyone would expect. In fact, Remus mostly felt like he was living alone with a dog to keep him company, if anything else. The truth is that Sirius, in an attempt to numb the pain he felt after everything that happened transformed into Padfoot. And here they are, 6 months after the events of that dreadful night, together.

Having Padfoot around had its perks. When Remus felt sad, the dog would curl up around him to comfort him or when he wanted to rant about something, and at least he had someone during the full moons.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough for Remus, he needed his fiancé to actually talk back, his arm around him, a human presence, someone the help him after the full moon, a shoulder to cry on.

And today Remus couldn't bear it anymore.

Finding work was hard for a werewolf, and when he would finally find a job it would never last too long. Rumors would start to spread or people would insult him, threaten him or even attack him by throwing things at him. And that is exactly what happened today, three men, usual customers, noticed him and started to insult him. One even threw his coffee at him. Drenched, Remus got up, excused himself to the shop owner and left. The only thing on his mind on the way home was Sirius.

So when he got home, he went straight for the bedroom, where he knew Sirius would be, shut the door close, collapsed on the floor and started crying.

The loud "bang" of the door startled Sirius, and when he turned around he saw the man he loved sobbing on the floor. He got up on his four legs and made his way to Remus to comfort him. However, Remus pushed him away.

"No..." he croaked out.

Sirius tried again, but only got pushed away harder this time.

"I said no! I don't need you! I need Sirius, the real human Sirius, my fiancé! Not a dog!" Remus screamed out, tears flowing down his now red face.

Sirius stayed silent, not moving, and it just angered Remus more.

"Don't you understand!? I’ve had enough of being alone! You left me to grieve on your own, but guess what! I need to grieve too! But I need you with me! Not a damn silent dog!" he cried.

Sirius, still in his animagus form, approached him again.

"No! Not you! I need... I need Sirius!" Remus let out as he tried to fight the dog away when all of sudden he felt arms enlacing him.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here..." Sirius said softly, petting Remus’ head, who only gripped him tighter, not wanting to ever let go of him again.

"I'm so sorry... I'm sorry for leaving you to mourn alone, I’m sorry for being so selfish. It won't happen again, I promise you..." Sirius whispered in his ear, hugging him tighter.

Sirius and Remus spent their entire evening and night in their bedroom, not bothering with dinner. All they needed was right there, the only place they needed to be was in each other's arms.


End file.
